sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Nastya Zharkova
Name: Nastasia "Nastya" Zharkova Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Computer programming and coding, web design, punk fashion and music, pranks, horticulture Appearance: '''Nastya stands at about 5'6" and weighs 127 pounds. She is quite slim and flat chested, with bony shoulders and a thin neck. She has pale skin owed to her Russian heritage, with a few pock marks and acne scars on her forehead and nose. She has light blue eyes and a small, pink mouth. Her hair was originally a light blonde with eyebrows so light they looked bleached. When she was fifteen, she dyed her hair bright pink and has kept it that color since, regularly dyeing and maintaining it. Her hair was originally straight and reached her mid back, but when she was sixteen she had her hair dreaded and has kept it in dreadlocks since. Her hair is normally kept in a high ponytail and reaches her lower back. Nastya is a fan of punk fashion and styling and likes to keep her look in line with what she considers punk. She has several piercings, including her left eyebrow, her left nostril, and her lower lip. Both of her ears have been pierced three times, twice on each earlobe and an orbital piercing. She also has a variety of rings, pendants, chokers, and bracelets she rotates. When she's not at school, she regularly wears hoodies and jeans, usually treated to look worn and aged. She's also a fan of fingerless gloves in the colder weather to show off her painted nails. While Nastya tries to keep with the school dress code, she often tries to find ways around it or subtle ways to break the code. On the day of the abduction, Nastya was wearing the school uniform and had her hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a few accessories that day, including having earrings and studs in each of her piercings, a skull ring on her left middle finger, her fingernails painted black, and a chain with a gyroscope pendant. '''Biography: Nastasia Arkadyevna "Nastya" Zharkova was born to Arkady Zharkov and Elena Zharkova in Moscow, Russia. She was their second child, born after her brother Anton two years prior. The Zharkovs moved to the UK when Nastasia was two for better work opportunities. She would be followed by two more siblings: her sister Tatiana (three years younger) and her brother Mikhail (five years younger). Arkady and Elena are both computer programmers and work for a software company in Bellington. Anton is currently at Oxford University studying engineering, so it's just Nastya, her parents, and her younger siblings in Bellington at the moment. Nastya grew up in a very liberal Russian household. Arkady and Elena both loathed in the conservatism of their home country and left when they had the first chance. They wanted their children to be proud of their Russian heritage, but also let their kids develop their own ideas and choose their own lifestyles. While all four children are fluent in Russian and know a bit about Russian culture, this meant Nastya and her siblings had a lot of freedom as children and were also allowed to pursue their own interests. While Anton was interested in engineering, Tatiana in dancing, and Mikhail in baking, Nastya was the only one to develop an interest in computer programming like her parents. Nastya found the idea of creating programs on a computer quite fascinating. Her father in particular was glad to see one of his children have an interest in coding. He began to teach her coding when she was in primary school, teaching her how to make games and animations. Nastya would spend a lot of time at the family's computer, learning how to code in several methods such as HTML and Python. To her, this allowed her to better understand what her parents did for a living, but also became a fun way for her to pass the time, as she would challenge herself to make different kinds of computer games and programs. In school, Nastya was generally known as a lighthearted but slightly weird kid. Nastya wasn't very feminine for a girl and often preferred to play with the boys and do more physical games. This meant she was labeled a bit of a tomboy growing up, but she never really lost a lot of her feminine side. She still would play with girls from time to time, but was a lot closer to boys. Personality wise, Nastya was a bit of a troublemaker, usually liking to prank her friends or troll them if she saw the opportunity. This did lead her to get in trouble every so often, but Nastya usually tried to play it cool and move on without worrying too much about the issues. Most of her pranks were often considered harmless, such as putting a bug down the back of someone's shirt or surprising someone from behind, so they usually didn't result in any disciplinary action unless some got out of hand. Nastya tends to scale back if she thinks someone is going to cry or possibly hurt her or someone else, as one good-natured prank in elementary school resulted in a classmate breaking down in tears. She's also learning to recognize if situations have the potential to be much worse, so she knows to cut some matters short if she feels it can result in harm for her and others. As she got older, Nastya started to get into punk music and culture. Anton shared some of his favorite music with her and she was soon taken by the UK's punk music history and scene. To her, the punk scene called for a lot of freedom and experimentation with personal image. As someone who loved to create and had a bit of a rebellious side to her, she naturally clung to it and began to adjust her personal style to match it. As she got older and entered high school, she began to experiment a bit more with punk fashion and styling. Her first major move was dying her hair pink. Her parents were surprised by some of her changes, but they felt that as long as her appearance didn't get her in trouble in high school, she was fine. Thus, Nastya began to experiment more with punk fashion, such as getting dread locks and multiple piercings. She also began going to punk clubs in town to see musicians she likes and to party, something that has pushed her parents a bit if she comes home past curfew. It was also in high school that Nastya suddenly found herself developing an interest in horticulture. Spurred by her botany lessons in school, Nastya found herself interested in taking care of plants. She got a mini cactus for her birthday one year and researched how to properly care for it. To her, maintaining and caring for a plant was a nice, relaxing pastime if she needed a break from studying or computer work. She has also began to collect a few plants and keep them in her room. She now has five mini cacti, a bonsai tree, and an aloe in her bedroom, all kept in locations that would support their growth and development. In high school, Nastya is known as a bit of a troublemaker. She does like to talk back and snark if she sees an opportunity, something that has gotten her in trouble with students and faculty. She usually brushes off and takes any punishments given from faculty, such as detention. While she has gotten into minor verbal spats with other students, Nastya isn't entirely opposed to getting into fights. While nothing has turned violent or dangerous, Nastya is not one to back down from an opponent and will gladly challenge someone if the situation arises. For the most part, this just results in quick arguments that get blown over after a short bit of time. To her, she sees nothing wrong with meeting someone's demands or matching them in intensity and pride. However, she knows the best way to deal with these matters is to stay calm and levelheaded so that she can always know what to say and do and to not let her emotions get the best of her. Her parents have been made aware of Nastya's habit, and their concern has more been in Nastya getting in trouble. They expect her to be smart about these situations and to exhibit some self-control, and made it clear they'd punish her further if the matters escalated. Nastya, wanting to stay on her parents' good side, has tried to contain herself and has made an effort to ensure these disputes don't go above verbal sparring. Nastya finds that, a lot of times, her habit of winding people up comes from her unintentionally wanting to draw humor out of a situation, and at times it can be poorly timed. While she is aware of this and tries to only provide sarcastic and snarky commentary when the situation feels appropriate, she still slips up at times and gets into trouble, which can cause her to go into immediate course correction. Nastya most often hangs out with other punk kids or other kids into computer sciences, and often finds herself sticking closely to these people during lunch or after school. She tends to spend her time with these people either listening to music, going to clubs together, or working on computer projects together. Nastya has assisted some of her friends in their coding projects, and they in turn have assisted her. Nastya is an average student, although she tends to do much better in Mathematics and Science courses. She's not as good at humanities or elective courses, and finds herself averaging B-C in most of her classes. She is particularly poor in athletics, as she doesn't really enjoy them at all. Thus, she's a bit poor at most physical activities and has low stamina. Nastya tries to pick up her grades during major testing periods so that her transcript will look good when the time for college applications rolls around. She is still considered healthy so it hasn't resulted in any concern for her family. For the most part, Nastya's just an unathletic girl who doesn't really enjoy physical activities, so she's merely out of shape than unhealthy. For university, Nastya has decided to go to London and pursue computer sciences. She would like to work for a major website or IT firm, but is also interested in starting her own business. As a result, Nastya has begun to take any programming and web design work she can around school to build a portfolio. This has involved setting up websites for her classmates and other computer related issues they have for her. When working on a project for someone, Nastya is extremely professional except for the occasional snark, but knows how to get serious when she needs to. She also adopted the moniker "Nasty Shark" for some of her programs and web presence. Nastya's home life is fine at the moment. She gets along well with her parents, particularly her dad, as they're similar in temperament and personality. She does get along with her mom, but she finds herself more drawn to spending time with her dad She is closer to her brothers than she is her sister. With Anton, they have their connection with punk music to keep their relationship strong. She likes Mikhail because he's a generally sweet kid and she finds herself doting on him for being the youngest. Tatiana, meanwhile, is more feminine and girly, and also is quite vocal in her dislike of punk music so they often clash on appearance and personality matters, although they can be cordial in family situations. Nastya is a bit excited to leave the home and go to university and has begun to prepare for it. Advantages: Nastya is quite intelligent, particularly with technology, which could help her in a variety of situations. She's also pretty calm and collected, an attitude which might help her in tense situations. Disadvantages: Nastya is unathletic, which may be troublesome in situations that require her to run or be physical. She also has a habit of trolling or antagonizing people, which could lead her into conflicts with other students if she doesn't de-escalate the situation quickly. Designated Number: Female Student #6 --- Designated Weapon: XM21 SWS Conclusion: What there was of a conclusion here has had 'chunks' bitten out of it by an enthusiastic rendition of a cartoon shark swimming around underneath. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Laurels '''Kills: 'Molly McKenzie 'Killed By: 'Molly McKenzie 'Collected Weapons: '''XM21 SWS (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Rue von Schroeder 'Enemies: 'Victoria Amaro, Sebastian "Sebbo" Boston, Molly McKenzie 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Nastya, in chronological order. Sandbox: *I've Never Dabbled with Dopples Before Program V3: *Perestroika *And All Because Of A Snail *The Seagull Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Nastya Zharkova. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Characters